Equestria's warrior: the Blazing Shadow
by Blaze Shadow2
Summary: If you have not read Equestria's warriors: whole new world, by Chaosmagemon, Do not read this story. We dive more in depth to the story of Blaze Shadow.
1. Chapter 1

**Blaze's begining**

_**Just a heads up, do not read this if you haven't read the stories by the author chaosmagemon. Let's get started.**_

What is life worth living for, I commonly found myself asking that question. A lot of things have happened in my life, but all of it pale's in comparison to the friends I have made. Without them, I would've been alone my entire life. Heck, I'd even sacrifice my life for them, which is kinda what's happening now. I took a death shot for my friend Dustin Bowers. But I guess that we should rewind a bit.

My name is Blaze Shadow, I am 16 years old, and am a shadow warrior who has the ability to use both shadow and spirit magic. I can gather the abundence of the two energies that flow around us, and concentrate it into feats of amazingness. An example is that I can gather energy to create a massive bomb of spirit energy that is known as the Spirit bomb. Also, no I am not referencing _Dragon Ball Z_. I can do the same move with my shadow energy, but it is known as, is the eternal darkness.

However, when I was younger, I couldn't even access my Shadow and Spirit powers. It was like this until I turned 7. That is when is all changed.

_9 years ago_

I was in my backyard trying to concentrate my shadow energy to form a ball of energy, but once again I failed.

"Come on son, you have to try harder than that" My father said.

His name was Sonic Shadow. He could concentrate his dark energy into his legs to run at ultra sonic speeds strong enough to break the sound barrier 10 times over.

"I'm trying my hardest dad, but it doesn't seem to flow. Plus, i've been trying for 3 hours, can I please take a break?" I asked.

"I guess your due for a break. Alright, take a break, and we'll try again in half an hour." Sonic said as he walked in.

As my father walked in, my mother came out. Her name was Spirit Shard. She was much more kind hearted than my father. When I was downed, she was always there to cheer me up. How she and my father met, I will never know.

"Don't worry Blaze, I believe in your abilities, and I believe that you'll make a great Shadow warrior when your older." Spirit said.

"That's not how it seems right now. I can barely keep a disguise down." I said.

"Sure you can't right now, but someday, I know you'll do just fine."

I cleared up my tears. "Thanks mom, i'm glad your here to cheer me up."

"It's no problem" She said as she walked back in the house.

'Alright, all I need to do is focus.' I thought to myself.

I then concentrated with all my might. There was so much tension, I had to relieve some of it by closing my eyes. When the tension had subsided, I opened my eyes to see that I was holding a ball of spirit energy.

"I. I did it." I whispered. "I DID IT." I screamed out.

I then rushed into my house while still holding the ball of light energy. My home wasn't really that extravagent, just a basic home. It was 3 bedroom, 2 baths.

"Mom, Mom, I did it." I said.

"Did what sweetheart?" She asked.

"I made a ball of energy." I said while showing her the ball of spirit energy.

"Oh, Oh my. Go show your father."

I then ran around the house to find my father. When I did find him, I saw that he was holding a bottle of beer. When it came to drinking, he could barely stay sober off of 3 cups of beer, let alone a whole bottle. When I showed him the ball of energy, he went ballistic.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HOLDING A FUCKING BALL OF SPIRIT ENERGY?" He screamed at me.

"I, I, I just concentrated and this came up." I said.

I was nervous of what he'd do to me, and I was right to be that way. He concentrated his shadow energy into his fist, and punched me directly in my face. I had flown through the walls of the house, and landed in the backyard. My chest was against the ground, with my heart faintly beating. It felt like I was going to die. My so called father was about to deal the death blow to me, but was intercepted by a continuous stream of spirit energy. I looked to see where its source was coming from, and saw that it was my mother trying to defend me.

"GO, run Blaze." She said.

"But mom..." I said.

"Go, i'll try to stop your father."

"No mom, I'm going to try and stop him if its the last thing I do."

A dark aura had became visible around me. I was enraged by my former father actions. I knew he wouldn't stop trying to hunt my down if I ran. I needed to stop him here and now. My anger had increased, and with it, my dark aura. When I felt that I couldn't hold my rage in, I let all out in a giant dark pulse that took out 10 blocks. I had fallen unconcious after the blast.

_2 hours later_

I had awaoken to see that the entire street I lived on had been obliterated. I looked around to see my father, who was on the verge of bleeding to death. I ran over to him to see that he was still alive, but just barely.

"Father, i'm sorry. I didn't want it to be this way." I said.

He coughed up some blood, and then said:

"I shoulda known that this would happen. That you'd be a dark warrior who turned out to use Spirit energy. The only warriors who can use the opposite elements are freaks. Your nothing but a freak created by your whore mother." He said.

I had heard enough, I was ready to put him down. Before I did however, he formed a shadow knife and slashed my face twice. The slash marks had formed an x that looked like saix from kingdom hearts 2. I quickly recovered, and forced my hand upon his face. I then a spirit blast that had the equivalent power of a lightning bolt. He was put out of his misery, and I then looked around to see that my mom was bleeding to death as well. I rushed over to her.

"Mom, I'm so, so sorry that this happened." I said.

"It's okay sweetheart, it's okay." She said.

"No, it's not. Your dying, that not okay."

"I mean that it's okay because you're like what your father said. Your nothing but a freak."

I couldn't stand it. I had killed my mother with a curb stomp (stomp to the face). With complete silence, I could still hear the word _freak_ ring in my ears. I walked off into the distance, knowing that I couldn't stay here anymore. This was the start of my new journey.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A new life

_**Not really much to say, i'm just glad that my finals in school are finally over. I hope that whoever's seen this, enjoys what I have to offer. Let's get started.**_

It had been around 2 years since the day that I had killed my parents, and i've recovered nicely. The one thing that never did recover was where my former father had slashed my face. I could hide the scar, but I knew it was still there. It was a constant reminder of what he and my former mother had called me, a Freak. I just ran around from place to place. I never really stayed in one place for long.

I also knew that I had to start training myself in the ability to fight. Over time, I managed to master several weapon techniques that ranged from sword and shield style, to dual keyblade style. I favored the dual keyblade style, as it made me feel like I was in kingdom hearts. Everything was perfect, until one day, one of my living relatives found me.

It was around 11:30 Am, and I was trying to get better with sword and shield style of fighting. I had been alright with the technique, so to say, but it didn't hurt to get a little more practice in before calling it a day. With my enhanced senses, I could feel that someone was driving my way. I dispersed the weapons I had summoned, and disguised myself. When the car had pulled up, the person that was there was a living relative of mine.

His name was something I didn't know, but everyone just called him lightning. He's age 40, and a dark warrior. His special ability was that he could summon bolts of pure darkness, that leave long term damage on opponents, and can pierce armor.

"Lightning, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was looking for you Blaze." He said stoicly.

"Well, why is that?"

"Because..." He said as he readied his shadow bolts "YOU NEED TO DIE!"

He then charged at me to blast me with them at point blank range. I dodge rolled out of his way, but just barely. I looked at him like he was a crazy man, and I was right to. It was clear that he was fighting to kill. I quickly summoned a sword and shield to defend myself, and he charged me again. This time I blocked his attack, but then my sword began to crack due to the enormous power of his volt fist(don't judge the name). My sword had shattered as well as my concentration, so the shield went with it. When the volt fist connected with me, it felt like being thrown into a fire times 5.

I had fallen down, but I was still alive, but just barely. As he began to walk away, it felt as though time had just frozen, but I could move about. Out of nowhere, a hooded figure approached me. He said to me 'If you believe that you can find true friends, then you can unlock greater powers within you'. With that, he walked off, and time returned to normal. I then called out to Lightning, saying:

"One day, I will be accepted for who I am. Not as a freak, not as a shadow or spirit warrior, but as a FRIEND!"

"Grrr, your supposed to be dead." He said as he charged another bolt.

When he threw it at me, it was destroyed when it got 2 feet from me. It was at that point, the light in my heart began to take form. It began to form armor around my body. _For referencing purposes, i'm going to say that it looked like ventus' from kingdom hearts birth by sleep._ Once the armor re-quip was complete, I had felt faster. I had decided to call it speed armor, and I knew that there were more types of armor for me to unlock.

This had enfuriated my former relative, so he had released his most prized possesion: the Master Bolt. A long time ago, before I was born, he had somehow found this artifact whilst climbing a mountain. He had enhanced it with his shadow powers, and doing so had caused it to constantly gain power. Wthout warning, he had thrown it towards me, but what happened next was to his dismay.

I grabbed the bolt as it flew by me, and threw it right back at him. Once it hit, I created a barrier around him to minimize the amount of damage that could be caused to the surrounding area. Once the explosion had cleared, I walked up to his bleeding body. He was missing an arm, and part of both his legs. As he was dying though, he said a few words to me.

"It's hard to believe," he pauses to breath " but you actually got me blaze. The real reason I came looking for you is to tell you about an ancient prophecy that has resided with your family for ages."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

_**Please insert xion's theme here. **__** watch?v=5moTuo-4MKU**_

"The prophecy fortells of a warrior being born of Shadow, who can utilize the abilities of a warrior born of Spirit. When he turns 16, he will meet his greatest challenge, a being born of a different dimension. He, and 6 others from the same dimension will band together to stop this creature, and bring harmony to both worlds. I believe that warrior is you."

"NO. No, no, why did it have to be this way. I'm sorry grandfather, I never meant to cause you any kind of harm." I said as I began to break into tears.

He was the only actual relative I cared for. I never meant to cause him any kind of harm. I loved him with all my heart. I didn't want to see him die. I, I, I really do care for him more than myself. He then coughed.

"Hey, hey, its okay. At least my last sight is of the grandson that I truly loved. My real name is Shard Spirit, and your the first person I ever told. My final gift to you, is that you do your best, and someday become the greatest shadow warrior there ever was." He said.

"I promise to you Light, no. I promise to you grandfather, that I will always try my hardest. I love you." I said while hugging him.

"And make sure, to always... take care... of your... friends." He said.

With his death, it had begun to rain. I then closed his eyes and generated a shadow shovel to dig a proper grave for him. Once the grave was dug, I gently placed what was left of him in the ground. I began to cover up the spot I dug up.

Once this was done, I made him a tombstone of Pure light that looked like a normal stone. What I wrote on the stone was this.

_Shard Spirit_

_Born; May 28, 1962_

_Died; Janurary 22, 2006_

_He was a friend, an ally, and most importantly, a loving Grandfather. He will always be remembered for his kindness._

I had finshed my grandfathers grave. I went around and gathered up any flowers that wern't damaged in our fight. I placed them at his grave and kneeled for a good 5 minutes. I got and began to make my journey to new york, the place of new beginings for me.

**There you all have it. I almost broke into tears trying to type this last part. I just want ya'll to know this. I dedicated this chapter to my grandfather, Jeff Bowman. He died in a car wreck when my mother was younger, so I never got to know him. I just wish I could've had a little time with him. Cause even though I don't know him, I miss him.**


	3. Chapter 3: Fate begins to unfold

After my encounter with Shard Spirit, I knew that my objective was clear. I had to as the prophecy had fortold, I had to find the 6 beings of an alternate dimension. Of course, I wouldn't have to worry about this for now, as I was only 9 I wouldn't need to look for now, but I wanted to find them as fast as I could. I didn't let this interfere with my training though. It had taken me a year to master all the weapon style I could remember, and it took another year for me to get to new york. Nothing new really occured once I got there, until one day when I was just parkouring around the city.

_4 years later _

I was just practicing my parkour, when I stumbled upon two boys in an alley. I had matured a good bit, as well as my powers have. I could detect if someone were a shadow warrior or spirit warrior, I managed to create new armor types (Prototype 1 armor), and I could look into the past of a shadow or spirit warrior of my choosing (Spirit sight). Due to these 2 being a spirit warrior and shadow warrior, i decided to use my Spirit sight ability, to see into their past. I checked out the spirit warrior first.

His name was Dustin Bowers, age 11. From what I saw of his past, he had grown up a bit quick. I suspected this due to him being a teacher at a local school. Then, I checked out the Shadow Warrior. His name was Alistair Savage, age 11. Although he didn't look it, he was indeed a shadow warrior. I could tell from his past, that he and his brother Xever, had a pretty good relationship.

Then, without warning, they had teleported somewhere. I knew they couldn't have seen me, or felt my energy signature, so why would they teleport for no reason. I used a wide range energy scan, and although I found more warrior signatures, I couldn't detect theirs. I was just about to activate my shadow wings, when they had somehow returned. I then used spirit sense to see what happened to them, and I was shocked at what I saw.

Ponies. They were in a land filled with talking ponies. I was about to burst out with laughter at the very thought. From what I could see, they were there for weeks, when they had appeared gone for only minutes. I had then saw something to make up for the talking ponies. They had to battle several snake tribes in order to find objects called the crystal fangs.

They had failed to stop the serpentines plan of collecting all the fangs. Once the fangs had been collected, the leaders of each tribe had united into a giant, 5 headed snake creature. This creature had attempted to destroy all of the land, which is called Equestria. However, Dustin and Alistair had stopped him, with the help of 6 ponies, who apparently had the power to destroy the 5 headed snake overlord. That got me thinking of the prophecy that Shard Spirit had told me.

Six beings of an alternate universe would come to this universe when I turned sixteen. They would come to my universe in order to stop a creature from their universe, who would attempt to destroy mine. If we had succeeded, then it would harmony to both lands. I had to suspect that these six individuals were the ones the prophecy had spoken of.

Of course, I'd have to wait to find out if they were the ones. I then had felt a disturbance in the natural force that occurs around us. It had felt as though Alistair had more Shadow power. Then his strength had returned to normal when I felt another energy signature. It was moving away from the boys as fast as it could. I had tried trailing, but I ended up losing it when I arrived at an abandoned building.

I knew that I would meet those boys again, but when was the true question. I decided that I had enough of this crazy bullshit for one day, so I decided to do a parkour. The sport had interested me, due to it being like assassin's creed. Of course, for me to concentrate, I had to pull out some music. I decided to choose the song 'Through the Fire and Flame' by Dragonforce. I had spent the rest of my day parkouring around the city, little did I know that what I discovered today, would play a great role in the future. I knew that I only had 3 more years of freedom before I had to fulfill my destiny.

**There you have it. Finally catching up to where Chaosmagemons story is. I hope ya'll enjoyed, because I won't be able to do this for a while, due to my next semester in school starting on monday. See you later everyone.**


	4. Chapter 4: Hidden Truth's

Although it had been around 3 years since the day that I had found out about Dustin, Alistair, and Equestria, I couldn't forget what I had seen in their memories. To be more specific, I was intrigued by those 6 amulets those ponies had. I had seen what they had done to that 5 headed snake general. It was like they had the power to remove the evil within someone, which is similar to the Genie hunter, which is used in the anime Soul Eater. But let's jump to where I am now.

**3 years later**

I had reached the peak of my powers. My Spirit Sight was enhanced, my armor types were stronger, faster, and well protected. I was able to use any weapon style, but chose to stick with just one. I had chosen the dual keyblade, utilizing roxas' combo attacks(by the way, this is in kingdom hearts 2). Plus, with my enhanced abilities, I could withstand weak blows even without my armor on. I had also gained the ability to phase into the shadows whenever I pleased (shadow seclusion). The top of the pile however, was that I could see the true form of a being(Spirit's Truth), but it took a lot out of me, which is why I rarely used it.

I had decided it was time to train myself in some aerial combat. I grown out a pair of shadow wings and took to the sky. I made sure I was above cloud coverage, and rest assured, it had the same feels as ground combat, only with the possiblity of being knocked out of the air and plummeting to a painful and horrific death.

After about 2 hours, I touched down on a nearby building. I sheathed my shadow wings, and was about to free run around the city. What stopped me however, was a bright flash in a nearby alley. I ran over to it as quickly as I could. When I got there, I saw 8 people standing there, whom I knew weren't there before. I was unsure of who they were, but I had a wild suspicion. They began to look familiar due to their hair coloration, and the way it was styled. To be sure, I decided to use Spirit's truth. It had revealed that it was the ponies from the land of Equestria. At that time, I needed to know why they were here, so I used Spirit Sight.

The minute I had activated it, however, it had thrown me into an immense amount of head pain, like I was getting a memory overload. I had then passed out.

When I had awoken, I found myself on a sort of astral plane. I began to look around for somebody, but I hadn't seen anyone. When it felt like I'd be alone forever, I began to hear hoofsteps coming towards me. I had sprung into action, and summoned up my twin keyblades, Oblivion and Oathkeeper. When I had seen it was just another talking pony, I disapparated my weapons and approached it.

"Where am I, and Why?" I asked.

"First off, what is your name?" It asked.

"My name is Blaze Shadow, who are you?"

"My name is Magic Valor, the original bearer of the element of Magic." She said.

"Element of Magic?"

"Yes, one of six elements of harmony that can be used to vanquish evil."

"So thats what they're called. Well, I wasn't trying to do any harm to the current bearer of magic, Twilight Sparkle."

"How do you know her name?" Valor said with hostility.

"I used my Spirit Sight ability on Dustin and Alistair once they returned from Equestria, and I realized they might be part of a prophecy."

"What Prophecy?"

"According to it, 6 beings from a different dimension will come together with a shadow warrior who can use light and dark magic. Their mission is to destroy a being from their universe that is intent on causing harm to the one I currently dwell in. I believe that Twilight and her friends are the ones the prophecy spoke of."

"Very well, I believe you. I'll send you back to your world, but You won't remember this confrontation."

Magic Valor then began to use her magic, and sent me back to where I was before. I had woken up, and seemed as though no time had passed. I had begun to look around for Twilight and her friends, but didn't see them. I then used my wide range Spirit scan. I found Dustin and Alistair's energy signatures, and began to run towards them. I had found a minute later at a place called maikael hotel.

I didn't want them to know where I was, so I used Shadow Seclusion to sneak inside to where nobody would see me. I quickly got up to the room they were at and began to view their conversation from the shadows. It turned out that there were still two elements of harmony missing, and that they couldn't defeat this creature named Ebon without them. I knew that it would be best if I kept a close eye on this group for a while.


	5. Chapter 5: The truth comes out

Ever since the day I found out about the girls coming from Equestria, I knew that I had to keep a close eye on them. Overtime, I had learned that their elements of harmony had to become stronger before they could take down the darkness that had came to my world. I had learned more about theme the more I watched them. They truly represented the elements they were in control of. Today, however was different.

_Many days later_

I was on the roof of the building across the street from Mikael hotel, practicing my throwing knife accuracy. Of course, I wasn't practicing on actual people, instead I had chosen to create practice dummies out of light energy. I had quickly figured out that this was boring, so I decided to stop practicing for the day, and decided to see what was happening with the Equestrian girls. I then looked across the street to see that Dustin and the others were heading out somewhere. I quickly used my Spirit Sight to see where they were headed. I saw that they were headed to an arcade to meet up with their other friends.

"Hmm. So that's Dustin Bowers, this could be interesting." I said.

I had went ahead and started to free run across the roofs of the city to get to the arcade. Once I had arrived on the roof across from the arcade, I jumped down onto the ground. In order to reduce pain, I used my spirit energy to dampen the inertia I had picked up on the fall.

I had quickly dashed into the arcade and put on a disguise different from the one usually use. I had short hair flattened down on my head. I was wearing a black hoody with the hood on, charcoal grey pants, and red sneakers. Once the disguise was set, I proceeded over to the nearest arcade game I saw, which was a personal favorite. It was the game 'Street Fighter', created by capcom.

I had been playing on it for about five minutes until Dustin and the gang had arrived. I overheard their conversation with the one's who had invited them to the arcade. Turns out their names were Topher, Zimmer, and Thatch.

While I was there, I had heard more about the situation on the Darkness from Equestria. It turned out that it was called King Ebon, a evil and dark emperor from Equestria. It had turned out that he was awoken from his thousand year slumber by the fear produced from the 5 headed snake general. He had been able to escape from equestria by latching onto Alistair upon their departure. Alistair's natural darkness was able to act as a natural camo for Ebon to escape. He may have been able to escape without the princess' noticing, but it couldn't fool me, as I was able to detect his darkness leaving Alistair. I couldn't remember where I tracked him to, due to the fact that it was 3 years ago.

I had heard enough, and left the arcade. Once outside, I ran up the wall of the building across the street. Once I was on the roof, I could feel a disturbance a block away from the arcade. I bolted towards the disturbance and saw 4 figures of whom I could recognize.

The first one that I noticed was Felix Fox. He was a dark warrior yoko. A Yoko was a mythological fox spirit. It made sense that he was one, due to the fact that he had fox ears, and four fox tails behind him. The next person I had noticed was Clyde, no last name. He was a demon from the netherworld who used to serve house Eucliwood for many years (Also, I was referencing Castlevania in the way I had worded it). Around 5 years ago, he broke his contract with house Eucliwood, and was now serving Ebon until Ebon was able to regain his bodily form.

The next two I noticed were Johan and Omaddon, otherwise known as the Chaos Duo. They had been sent to prison numerous times for crimes I would rather not go into. They had managed to break out easily, due to the fact that they were Shadow Warriors. They were all working on bringing Ebon back to life, which was something I couldn't let happen.

Just as I was about to engage in battle with them, Dustin and the gang had shown up on the scene. I decided to stay out of the battle for now, so that I could assess their fighting skills.

As I watched, I began to take some amusement in who would win this battle. They were fighting valiently, but I had begun to become bored. I had sheathed my disguise, and became my true form. I had mid-length hair swept to the left, was wearing a white shirt with a black overshirt that was unbuttoned. I also had on charcoal black pants, and red sneakers.

I then jumped off of the building I was on, and acitivated my inertia dampeners. However, while I was falling, I fired a Shadow shot in between Felix and Dustin, who were about to clash. Of course, this had taken them by surprise, and they had looked to where the source of the shot was from. As I approached both groups, Dustin spoke up.

"Who're you?" he asked.

I looked at Dustin and his group and smirked before saying:

"My name, is Blaze Shadow." I said.

"Blaze Shadow?" Twilight had asked as she looked towards the other warriors, whom shrugged.

"Hey bub, butt out of our business." Johan said.

In my mind, I said 'Fuck you, prick.' But in reality, I said:

"Now is that any way to talk to someone who's here to help?" I said, like a smartass.

"Help?" Omaddon asked, puzzled.

"Yeah." I smirked.

I then moved quick as a flash and tackled one of the Spirit warriors.

"Oh that hurt." The warrior said while clutching his stomach.

"Whoa, he's fast." Rainbow Dash gasped.

Felix and the Duo were in awe as they watched me fight. I then had fired a shadow shot towards two other Spirit warriors who's names were Aria, and Eu, whom somehow avoided the shot.

"That was too close." Eu said.

"Yeah. Whoever this Blaze kid is, he's no pushover." Aria said.

"Pushover or not, if he's fighting us, then he's against us." the warrior named Dean had said as he and Alistair got into fighting stances.

"Big mistake." I said.

I then formed my defensive armor before engaging in battle. I could see that Alistair was saying something, but I chose to ignore what he said. I started throwing punches and kicks that were continuously being blocked. Although Alistair and Dean were fighting back, their attacks were blocked. I then did a spin kick to knock the two away. Applejack had frowned, and said something, but once again I ignored what they were saying. I deformed my armor, and grabbed applejacks punch.

"Normally, I wouldn't fight one who hasn't any shadow or spirit energies, but since your asking for it, i'll oblige." I said.

I then threw her towards Wildcard and Muse. Although I wasn't trying to hurt them too bad, my attacks still packed quite a punch. Before I could continue the fight, they made a tactical retreat. I then murmered to myself that I was sorry for hurting them. Felix and the Chaos Duo then approached me.

"Well, Blaze Shadow was it?" Felix asked.

"That's the name." I said.

"Well it's nice to meet you. I'm Felix Fox." He said as he extended his hand.

I looked at it for a second, and then grasped it while saying "Nice to meet you."

"And with me are Johan and Omaddon, the..."

"Chaos Duo." I answered for him.

"Correct." Johan answered.

"That was an impressive feat you pulled off there against the others." Felix admitted.

"Wasn't that hard." I said stoically.

**Yeah, I'm just going to skip this part because I feel it is unimportant, if you want to see it, then read the mid part of chapter 14 of chaosmagemon's story. I will pick up on the part when Blaze is about to dual Dustin. Again, sorry about this, I just don't want the chapter to be too long.**

As I flew through the night sky, I could see Dustin flying towards me.

"Nice night huh?" Dustin asked.

"Sure is. Now what do you want?" I asked.

"A rematch, you disrupted our fight with Felix. And now it's gonna be you and me."

"Your not going to let me out of this, are you?"

"Never"

I sighed. "An aerial battle will do then."

The fight was on, we had exchanged a great deal of blows through the night sky. Pretty much, we had been fighting for some time. We were equals until we brought it down to a ground fight. Dustin had summoned a Spirit Saber. What he saw next had shocked him. He saw me dual wielding spirit and shadow keyblades.

"Keyblade spirit weapons?" Dustin gasped.

"Correct." I said as I charged towards him.

We had fought like true swordman, until Dustin had left himself open to an attack. With one strike of my sword, he was knocked to the ground. He thought I was going to end him, but instead I helped him up. He was curious as to why, so I explained mostly everthing to him. I explained that I was undercover trying to figure out Ebon's plan. Now that he knows, the next time we meet, things are going to be different.

**Well thats the chapter, or two chapters as I combined two of them from the main story. Hope anyone who reads this, enjoys it. Until next time everybrony.**


	6. Chapter 6: The true side

**Previously on Equestria's Warriors: the Blazing Shadow**

_Last chapter, Blaze Shadow presented himself to the Shadow and Spirit warriors. Although his intentions were good, he turned himslef against the Spirit warriors, whom didn't stand a chance against him. He managed to defeat them, and was greatly praised by Ebon. Later on, he fought with Dustin once more, and still came out the victor. However, with the battle subsided, Blaze had spoken that he was really trying to find out more info on Ebon and his entourage. Let us pick up were we left off._

**Ebon's HQ; Time: Midnight**

At the moment, I was on the side of the building. I was there due to the fact that I knew they didn't trust me, especially Felix. I had to find out what he was up to. He was just on the roof of the buildling, all alone. Then Clyde had appeared out of nowhere. I quickly used my stealth armor so that no one would notice me.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Clyde said.

"Hey Clyde." the Yoko replied.

"So, What's bugging ya?"

"That Blaze Kid," Felix admitted in envy, "There's something about him I find very hard to trust."

"What're you talking about? You were all about him joining us." the Demon said to the fox warrior.

"Yes, but seeing how he tried to break Omaddon's arm, as well as the way Ebon started praising him." Felix explained.

I almost ended up laughing due to finding it funny that he was jealous of me. I mean, you would've found it funny if a powerful warrior was jealous of you. But let's get back to the conversation.

Clyde smirked, "Do I detect a hint of jealousy?"

Felix did a double take, "Jealous, me? You've got the wrong idea, Clyde. This isn't about jealousy, this is about knowing your place. Ebon instructed me to help him carry out his ambition. If Blaze ends up proving to be more successful, Ebon will renounce our deal. And I'm not going to let that happen."

"So what do we do?" Clyde asked.

Felix had gathered his Demon friend close, so I got closer in order to hear, " Simple, we'll have him eliminated and claim to Ebon that he fell in battle."

"Boy that's treacherous" Clyde admitted feeling almost against it before smirking, "I love it."

"Inform the Duo about this, and not a word of it to Ebon." Felix warned Clyde, who nodded and went to inform the Duo of the newest development.

Once they were gone, I hopped up on the roof and deactivate my stealth armor.

"That douche. Well, he ain't going to get his fucking wish, because now that I know, i'll be ready for it." I said.

I then walked through a shadow portal that lead me home.

**Construction Site; Mid-day.**

Felix and I stood atop a pile of rubble, watching as the other Shadow warrior were wreaking havoc in the construction yard. It seemed that my plan was going well. It was up until the fox warrior began to question me.

"Are you sure this will draw their attention?" Felix asked.

"Yeah. When they come, we'll crush them like bugs." I lied.

"And you'll be joining them." He murmered.

_"That's what you think, ya prick." _I thought.

The Spirit warriors and pony girls suddenly began to approach us, just as I had expected.

"Ah, perfect." Felix said in a sing-song voice.

"Told they'd come." I responded smugly, making Felix scowl.

Dustin, Alistair, and the group landed and stared us down, "Hey, don't you know they're supposed to be planning to build a new mall here?" Aria said.

"Well we're gonna build our own mall." Johan responded.

"We are?" Omaddon asked his partner like a total dimass.

Johna face palmed, "Of course not, you dimwit."

"I can see your all looking for a second helping, huh?" I asked whilst sliding down the pile of rubble I was on.

"You caught us off guard yesterday, Blaze." Dustin retorted without trying to say anything too suspicious.

"But this day, we're more than prepared for you." Thatch added.

"We'll see." I said while summoning my Keyblades of Light and Dark.

Felix then slid down the rubble to join the battle while speaking up, "Once we've destroyed you all, I will take pleasure in handing your elements of harmony over to Ebon."

"We're not going to let you do that!" Rainbow replied as the rest of the group became battle readied.

Felix summoned out his shadow soldiers while giving out the attack command. The soldiers of darkness, Clyde, the Chaos duo, and I charged into battle. And so the combat began, with most of the warriors of like fighting the Shadow soldiers. Aria and Pinkie were against Omaddon and Johan, Eu was against Clyde, Alistair against Felix, and Dustin and Applejack doubleteaming against me.

This time I knew that I should just focus on who I was battleing at the time, and it was wise that I did, because the two of them were fighting pretty hard.

"I admit, today your proving to be a challenge." I admitted.

"That's because ya showed up when we already exhausted." Applejack said.

"Today, we're fighting with our full strength." Dustin added as he was using his spirit saber against me.

We had met a stalemate, so this was my chance to look at the surroundings. As I looked around, I saw that everyone was fighting valiently. When I refocused on my battle, I saw that Applejack was doing something with her element of harmony. With the power of her element, she knocked us out of our stalemate.

"How dare you." I said while frowning.

"So, you really plan on destroying us and handing our elements over to Ebon?" She asked.

"Yes. I can't wait to see what kinds of horror he's going to release once he revives."

I didn't know why she asked me that, but I had no time to question it. With the battle still going on, I had to just stay focused on the matter at hand.

"Well in that case, we're just gonna have ta stop ya varmint." She said as she pulled out her lasso and started tying me up.

"A decent attempt, but sadly a failure." I said.

I sprung up, and began my attack once more, but this time, I had winked slightly, to let Applejack know that I was just acting.

When the battle had seemed to have subsided, Felix approached me.

"Blaze, you really came through for us today, i'm proud to have you on the team." Felix praised.

"Why thanks Felix, i'm proud to be on this group as well." I lied.

"You did such a great job, i'm going to reward you..." Felix began as he made a shadow shot, "with this!" He finished as he fired the shot.

Fourtunately, at the time, I had fired a shot in direct correlation with his. This had taken mainly the Spirit warrior's by surprise.

"Why're you attacking me?" Felix asked with anger in his voice.

"Why're you attacking me?" I retorted with smugness in my voice.

"I asked you first."

"Very well..." I began. "You just got play, as well as the rest of your group."

"What?" the duo asked in confusion.

"You're a double agent?" Clyde asked in shock.

I smirked as I released Dustin and Aj, "Was it not obvious?"

Felix growled, "I knew I was right to eliminate you."

"You were going to eliminate him?" Alice asked.

"Yes, and once Ebon hears this, you'll be on the top of his hit list." Felix called as he summoned his soldiers, "Seize the traitor!"

"Shall we?" Dustin asked.

"Thought you'd never ask." I replied.

Felix had summoned out waves of shadow soldiers, but we blew them all away quickly. Once the soldiers were dealt with, all that remained was Felix, Clyde, Johan, and Omaddon.

"I think it's time for us to bail." Johan said.

Just as they were trying to escape, Eu cast a spell that bound them, via magic chains.

"I think it's time these guys should take a flight, you two with me?" Dustin asked.

"Right on, bro." Alistair said.

"Would expect any less of me?" I said.

The three of us then began to take in shadow and spirit energy. I could tell they were powerful warriors, due to the fact that they didn't need intense emotions to activate their shadow or spirit forces.

"All right you guys, on three." Dustin said.

"Three!" Alistair and I said in unison as we threw our arms forward.

"Spirit force!" Dustin shouted.

"Shadow force!" Alistair and I called.

With the emense force of the attack, Felix and his cohorts went flying. We all powered down our energies. The attack had taken a lot out of us, but I recovered quickly due to the fact that I am a mixed warrior.

"Well that was exciting." Dustin said.

"Yeah." Alistiar said while turning towards the others.

"Are you guys okay?" Muse asked us.

"Never better." Dustin admitted as he and Alistair pulled themselves together.

Twilight turned towards me, "Thanks Blaze, we couldn't have done it without you."

"Don't mention is." I replied with a smile.

"Though serious, why did you put us through all those tricks?" Rainbow asked, annoyed.

"I apoligize if my deception had caused you a lot of pain," I began, but some were hesitant if I were telling the truth, "But that is what I trained myself for."

"Well, you sure had us fooled." Elboy said.

"Hey!" Pinkie pipped up, "We should have a party to celebrate todays victory and making a new friend." Pinkie said, while hugging me.

"Three second rule." I said as I pried her off.

"A party sounds nice." Ralph said.

"How bout it Blaze?" Dustin asked me.

"Well, i'm not exactly the party type," I began. But then the girls looked at me with the puppy dog eyes, and Pinkie's was the biggest. I couldn't handle the look. "But I don't have any other plans, so lets get this party started!" I exclaimed.

Back at Dustin place, Pinkie set up a party that blew me away. As the party went on, Dustin and I leaned against the wall with some punch.

"So what'll you do now?" Dustin asked, straight out of the blue.

"I dunno, I guess i'll hang around with you guys, i'll be there to bail you out." I said, smugly.

"We're not helpless you know."

"I know, but when Ebon emerges, you're going to need all the help you can get."

"Well, I won't deny that." Dustin said.

"You and your friends are alright, Dustin" I said.

"Thanks, your not so bad yourself." Dustin said as we fustbumped.


End file.
